


Plotting A Foursome

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “What do you think they’re talking about?” Steve asks, and Thor shrugs, the both of them watching Valkyrie and Sam talk in the kitchen.“Probably plotting ways to ruin our lives, but like, in a fun way.” Thor answers, and Steve snorts. That’s very plausible.





	Plotting A Foursome

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Steve asks, and Thor shrugs, the both of them watching Valkyrie and Sam talk in the kitchen. 

“Probably plotting ways to ruin our lives, but like, in a fun way.” Thor answers, and Steve snorts. That’s very plausible. 

“Valkyrie’s so out of your league.” Steve says, and Thor scoffs at him.

“You’re one to talk. Why does Sam put up with you anyway? It’s not like you’re the best blonde Avenger or anything.” And he moves to tuck a blonde lock that isn’t there behind his ear.

Steve laughs at him, “You’re right. We’re both pretty lucky.” 

Steve lets silence prevail for a few moments before asking again, “What are they _ talking _ about? They keep looking over here like they’re plotting something.” 

Thor replies, “To be fair, we  _ are _ staring at them. They’re probably just talking about what creeps we are.”

* * *

 

“Steve’s pretty sexy for a white boy.” Valkyrie says, smirking at him. 

Sam laughs, “The same goes for yours. We should make a club — you, me, Rhodey, T’Challa, Storm, Gamora — get together over brunch, just talk about what foolishness our white boys put us through that week.” 

Valkyrie frowns at him and asks, “Storm’s dating a white boy?” 

“Wolverine, Logan, but from what I heard he’s not all that foolish. Ororo’s too fun to leave out though, so she’d still be invited.” Sam answers. 

“You know what would be even more fun?” Valkyrie asks, a mischievous look sparking in her eyes. Sam grins at her and bites. “What?”

“A foursome. You, me, Thor, and Steve. That could be  _ really _ fun.” She suggests, and Sam’s surprised at how immediately turned on he is by the idea.

He throws a glance across the room to the couch both of their boyfriends are sitting on, and raises an eyebrow. Steve and Thor grin at them happily like idiots, and Sam turns back to Val.

“I’m in. I think I’d have to talk Steve into it though.” Sam replies.

Val raises a teasing eyebrow, “But could you do it? Convince him, that is.” 

Sam tsks at her, “Of course I can. Should we bring it up now? I bet they’re wondering what we’ve been talking about.” 

Valkyrie smirks, and nods, “Yeah, let’s spring it on him now. I haven’t had fun like this in a while.” 

Sam laughs. Who would’ve guessed Valkyrie would be his perfect partner in crime? 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write that foursome? I kinda want to lol. But I've never written group sex before. I'm definitely gonna write the white boyfriend brunch club tho lol


End file.
